Evacuation of Attilan
The Evacuation of Attilan was the measure undertaken by the Inhumans of Attilan at the behest of their Inhuman Royal Family once the security of the city had been compromised by Maximus. Background Prince of the Inhumans Maximus led a revolution against his brother Black Bolt, which led to the exile of the Inhuman Royal Family on EarthInhumans: 1.01: Behold…The Inhumans! while Maximus ascended to the throne of Attilan with the intent of using his newly acquired influence to undergo a second Terrigenesis and gain superhuman abilities.Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For... Medusa However, despite Maximus' attempts to capture or kill his family, most of the Inhuman Royal Family survived and returned in Attilan, where a parley was held between Maximus and his relatives. However, Maximus refused to return the throne of Attilan to his brother, leading to a declaration of open war.Inhumans: 1.07: Havoc in the Hidden Land Fearing that his brother could strike soon, Maximus enacted a fail safe involving the protective dome surrounding Attilan: if Maximus did not present his palm every hour, the dome would collapse, destroying Attilan. Shortly after, Maximus was captured by Triton and brought to the Royal Bunker, where he revealed the existence of the countermeasure he had enacted. Evacuation Maximus' Failsafe interrogate Maximus]] After Triton captured Maximus, he was brought to Black Bolt, where he intended to kill him. Unfortunately, Maximus revealed that he had rigged the protective dome over the city to fail if he did not give his plan print every hour. Black Bolt realized that the only way to disable the system would be to get Maximus to the control room, so he and Triton decided to take the Maximus through the tunnels in hope to avoid the guards. As Black Bolt and Triton made their way through the tunnel, Maximus began to heckle his brother, saying that his people turned against him. Suddenly some guards began to approach them, causing Maximus to alert them of their location. Black Bolt took Maximus and Triton went to fight off the guards. As they traveled through the tunnel and Maximus continued to heckle him about his rule over Attilan. They then proceeded through the tunnel where the dome began to tremble causing the two to hurry out of the tunnel where they were approached by some followers of Maximus' leadership. Black Bolt fought off the Inhumans allowing Maximus to escape. Black Bolt locked the inhumans in the tunnels and persuaded his brother. , Triton, and Gorgon attempt to disable Maximus' system]] Karnak, Triton and a recently revived Gorgon made their way to the control room where Karnak attempted to find a way to disable the system but only Maximus could. Karnak then pointed out that the damage to the dome was too far gone and Maximus would not be able to disable it. Black Bolt then joined them were they informed him of the situation, causing them to return to the bunker and regroup, while Triton stayed to guard the control room.Inhumans: 1.08: ...And Finally: Black Bolt Evacuation Procedures , Crystal and Lockjaw ask George Ashland to provide a settlement for the Inhumans]] Knowing that they wouldn't be able to disable the failsafe, Black Bolt informed Medusa that she should prepare an evacuation. Medusa decided with help from Crystal and Lockjaw she would be able to get help from Louise Fisher and Callisto Aerospace. Medusa transported to Fisher's apartment where she requests her help to relocate the people of Attilan. Fisher brought Medusa to Callisto Aerospace where she pled to George Ashland to provide a suitable living environment for the Inhumans. When Ashland refused to listen to Medusa, she called Crystal and told her to come with Lockjaw. When they arrived, Ashland was bewildered by the sight of a teleporting giant dog. He then called his boss to set up the settlement. Medusa then gave Fisher the case full of Terrigen Crystals and told her to protect them while they dealt with Maximus back on Attilan. Medusa returned to the bunker and Crystal went to co-ordinate the evacuation. announce an evacuation of Attilan]] The family then went out to the courtyard to speak to the people of Attilan and warn them about Maximus and his plan to destroy the city. They then informed them that they must travel to the surface and follow under the leadership of Black Bolt and Medusa. They then announced the evacuation as the dome continued to tremble. The citizens then gathered to Eldrac where Crystal was waited to assist in the transporting. Once all the citizens had evacuated, the family gathered together in the throne room to be transported by Lockjaw. Imprisoning Maximus traps Maximus in Attilan forever]] Black Bolt told the family that he had to deal with Maximus as he was too dangerous to be left unchecked. The rest of the family then left Attilan while Black Bolt headed off to find his brother in the control room. Black bolt then took Maximus to the bunker where he intended on trapping him there forever. When Black Bolt locked Maximus in the bunker, he begged his brother to release him, but Black Bolt had left. As he went outside, Black Bolt used his voice to collapse the bunker on top of itself. Black Bolt then headed to Eldrac to find most of him destroyed. Luckily he had enough strength to transport him to Earth, and Black Bolt joined the rest of his family. Aftermath speak to the Inhumans on Earth]] The Inhuman Royal Family finally transported to Earth where they would be given a suitable living environment for all Inhumans of Attilan. Black Bolt and Medusa then announced to their people that Earth would be their new home and they would live in a better ruled society. References Category:Events